


Betting on Your Love

by sendosenpai



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Betting, Gay, Heartache, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, dares, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: Tomoe deserves more than just a human land god to serve for all of his days.Maybe Kurama can fix his boredom.





	Betting on Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space_lace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/gifts).



Kurama and Tomoe sat together in the janitor’s closet, waiting for Nanami as she had a ‘dating mixer’. Misuki sat to the side, a little wary of Kurama and his assimilation with the humans.  
“Well,” Kurama justified, “A young lady as herself must have realised a yokai and a human could never be together.”  
“For the last time, Kurama,” Tomoe drawled, “Nanami doesn’t like me.”  
Kurama leant forward, red fringe flicking over his forehead. He smirked a little, lips pulled up with his constant seductive aura. “She was so dejected after you ignored her flirting that she tried to make you jealous by seeing other humans.”  
“I am a yokai and her familiar. Stop talking about my lady and mistress so disrespectfully.”  
“Right,” Kurama’s smirk grew stronger. “I’ll stop if it’s offending you. But - say she does end up liking you-“  
“Kurama-“ Tomoe’s hands started to burn blue with his fox fire –  
“Then you owe me something I desire.”  
“I owe you nothing.”  
“And, of course, your honour,” Kurama continued as if uninterrupted. “Do we have a deal?”  
Misuki looked between the two in confusion.   
“Deal.”  
-  
Tomoe approached Nanami. She was sitting on a bench at the park; the air was cold enough for Tomoe to feel it under his robes. Namami had a foreign men’s jacket over her shoulders.  
“Are you cold?”  
“It’s okay.” Nanami looked up at Tomoe and smiled brightly, her fingers teasing the lapels of her borrowed jacket. “Someone from the mixer leant me this so I’m fine.”  
“Right.”  
Nanami leant her head back and looked towards the sky. A few moments passed with her seated, her familiar stood beside her, before she opened her mouth to talk.  
“The stars…the sky is so clear tonight. Don’t you think it’s pretty, Tomoe?”  
He watched his mistress before looking up at the sky. After seeing the same sky every night it’s merged into one boring plane of shifting colour. He would never see the awe in it again. But his young human mistress would, and his innate desire to serve urged him to talk.  
“Do you want to see it closer?”  
-  
Tomoe held Nanami up, his arm around her waist. It was colder on the roof. Their closeness would keep her fragile body more insulated, or Tomoe hoped.   
“What were you talking about with Kurama?”  
“Just a silly little bet. Nothing for you to worry yourself over.” Tomoe walked along the edge of the cement roof, the wind rippling through his robes and silver hair. He tipped his head over a little. “He told me a young woman such as yourself is likely to have romantic feelings towards someone available…like me. But don’t worry yourself, lady Nanami. I shut him up.”  
Nanami stopped Tomoe with a fist in his robes. “And if it were true?” They were close enough for Tomoe’s hair to brush against her nose and the ridges of her cheekbones. “If I…liked you?”  
Tomoe threw his head back into the night air, laughing. “Ah Nanami. You never fail to make me laugh. I’m sure this fresh air will be enough to take you out of your sanity!” Tomoe grabbed her shoulders and shook her wildly.  
“Tomoe! Tomoe, stop!” Nanami grabbed Tomoe’s hands to try and pry them off her, though as a spirit he was stronger…  
“No! You stop with this lunacy! You are my mistress and I am your familiar. A yokai and a human – stop this!”  
Nanami stopped struggling, as did Tomoe. His hands were still on her shoulders – she was leaning over the end of the roof – they stilled.  
“What – so, so – you’ve never-“ a tear dripped off Nanami’s cheek. “You’ve never found me attractive?”  
Her heel clipped off the end of the roof and Nanami fell backwards, almost in slow motion – she dropped right out of Tomoe’s hands –  
“Nanami!”  
Tomoe’s eyes widened. “Nanami!” He jumped off the roof after his mistress – “Take my hand, Nanami – take my hand and let me save you!” Tomoe held his hand out towards Nanami, though he was inches too far to catch her – and with every second that passed the ground got closer, though it was practically in slow-motion, like dribbling through a slushie – her clothes wrapped around her and were practically pulled off her, the wind pulled her apart –  
“Nanami please, give me your hand and let me save you!”  
Tears dripped out Nanami’s eyes and were torn by the wind. “So – so you never liked me? So you never felt anything for me?”  
The speech was distorted by the drop though the words were understandable and Tomoe’s eyes widened and desperation welled in his tone, “Nanami, please-“  
Nanami looked at his pale hand, slender fingers –  
The impact with the ground made her eyes roll to the back of her head.   
-  
“Will lady Nanami be okay?” one of the wisps asked, flittering around Nanami’s hospital bed. Misuki sat on a chair to the side of the room, close to Nanami yet distanced from her. The hospital machines confused and upset him.  
“Hear that beeping noise?” Tomoe stopped talking for a moment, silence obliterated by the constant sound of the life machine. “It’s lady Nanami’s heart. She should be fine, with time.”  
The wisps sat by her body, whimpering. Tomoe leant over with his chin on his palm, watching the feeble body of his human mistress, wires connecting her to machines. And if they were turned off, his mistress would die – how did Tomoe end up serving such a weak (human?)  
Kurama walked in with finger guns and a grin. “I heard a rumour that little miss land god admitted her deepest feelings for a fox spirit before jumping off a 10-story building and putting herself in a coma.” Kurama grinned at Tomoe, clicking his fingers in his direction.  
“Shut up!” Misuki stood up and shouted.  
Kurama didn’t spare him a look, waving his fingers in Misuki’s direction. “This is a man’s deal, snek, so butt out.”  
Misuki, scared – of both Kurama, the foreign environment of the hospital, and what would potentially happen to his mistress – sat back down in his seat abruptly and used his sleeve to wipe tears from his lashes.  
Tomoe looked at Kurama as blandly as he could. “Is it not slightly inappropriate for you to do this right now, Kurama?”  
“It’s a deal and I don’t care. You owe me.”  
Tomoe sighed. “And what is it you desire, Kurama?”  
“Anything?”  
“That was the deal, was it not?”  
Kurama sauntered towards Tomoe with a confident air. He leant down, craning his neck – Tomoe looked at him in confusion though refused to present intimidation by leaning away.  
Their lips met for only a moment, Kurama pressing forward for more –  
“Lady Nanami?” one of the wisps squeaked. Tomoe pushed Kurama off him hastily. Nanami looked between them, bug-eyed, and then her body lost tension and she fell back on the bed –  
“It’s flatlined!”  
The buzzing of the heart monitor was all that was left in the air between them.

sendosenpai - how do y'all feel about this amazing rarepair? plz comment and kudos boyos xxx

**Author's Note:**

> for space_lace, another fan of this rarepair! 
> 
> plz comment if you want more kuramaxtomoe one shots :P


End file.
